Chocolate Craving
by Amethyst'sDiamondRose
Summary: Domon and Rain haven’t seen each other for years. What happens when they stumble into each other on the streets of Neo Hong Kong and what happens when they figure their friendship might turn out to be a bit more? Please RR! (Rated PG-13 just in case! )


Chocolate Craving

By: Amethyst'sDiamondRosé

Summery: Domon and Rain haven't seen each other for years. What happens when they stumble into each other on the streets of Neo Hong Kong and what happens when they figure their friendship might turn out to be a bit more? Please R/R!

Chapter 1: Reunion

I walked down the dark, deserted roads of Neo Hong Kong not knowing what to do, where to go. I wrapped my pale blue jacket tighter around my slim body as a strong winter breeze enclosed around me and lifted my smooth, hazelnut brown hair off my back. I was so alone, all by myself.

My name's Rain Mikamura, the mechanic of Burning Gundam and the small support crew of Domon Kasshu, the Japanese representative for the 13th Gundam fight. Or at least I WAS. I haven't seen Domon, or any of the other Shuffle members, since that day when the Devil Gundam was defeated. To think, someone like me feeling so useless! Why me? sigh

I walked past a couple of guys who howled and whistled at my appearance. I sometimes wonder why I don't pick one of those guys up, but something stopped me. I started walking faster away from the men. I heard footsteps behind me. I figured it was one of the guys following me so instinctively I turned around a punched the person behind me not bothering to see who it was.

I looked down at the raging lunatic following me in one of my all time most vicious face. It wasn't one of those desperate men, but my childhood friend...Domon Kasshu! 'Why is he following me?' I wondered completely forgetting the man bleeding in front of me. I should have had more of a reaction coming from me seeing Domon again. It had been years.

Domon grunted weakly before falling into a deep sleep. I quickly snapped out of my own thought and looked down at the poor Gundam fighter.

"Ow!" I hissed looking at the red goo coming from his nose and perfect lips. I carefully set Domon up so his head was resting peacefully on my lap. '"I wonder if I have any...here it is!" I exclaimed pulling a tissue out the pocket of my

jacket and dabbed it on the cuts.

"There," I crooned looking at how much better Domon looked without blood on his face. "All better!"

I noticed Domon's eyes flutter open. "Wha...what?" He asked. I smile warmly at him and put my index finger on his soft lips.

"Sorry about that." I said soothingly helping Domon off the wet city ground. He looked at me again before he started to shiver in the crisp winter air. I couldn't blame him. "Here, take this." I said and handed him my sweater.

"Thanks," He said weakly and wrapped the sweater around his body. I felt my face turn red hot and I knew I was blushing.

My face might have been warm, but my body wasn't. I gave him the only thing keeping me warm making myself shiver. "Here." He said draping his muscular arm around my scrawny shoulders.

"Thanks." I replied somewhat humiliated at how we must have looked.

Together we walked to the tattered, old hotel where I was staying, his arm still tightly wrapped around my petite shoulders.

We were almost halfway to my place when I looked up at him. His spiky raven black hair bobbed up and down again and again as he walked. His eyes set in a determined state…as usual. Another frosty winter evening wind blew ruffling both of our hair. 'Just like old times I guess.' I thought, giggling silently.

Flashback

The last time I saw him was…well, that same day the Devil Gundam was defeated. I still remember it all so clearly.

"Domon, please!" I shouted after the stubborn (but cute! () ) fighter. "Please!"

All he said to me was, "Rain, please! I love you. I really do Rain…"

I interrupted persistently, "Domon, if you love me you'd take me with you! No matter what!" I wrapped my arms around his waist. Hot tears streamed down my face as I clung to Domon.

"Listen Rain. I want you safe," He lifted my chin and looked deep into my eyes. He really was being serious. "I know what's best for you and this is not it."

That same day he was gone, he had left me. But like he said, it was for my own good not his.

End Flashback

My eyes began to water just remembering, no, not crying, just watering. I'm glad it was dark out; I didn't want Domon to think I was crying again.

A/N: Ahhh…a new and improved chapter. I didn't like the old Chapter 1 so I gave it a total makeover! You all who've read this Chapter before…I hope you enjoy the new one! Chapter 2 in progress!

Amethyst'sDiamondRose


End file.
